


This Isn't How They Were Supposed To End Up

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets discovered and it takes a huge toll on his family, driving them away. (Slight Huntbastian at the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't How They Were Supposed To End Up

This isn't how they were supposed to end up.

Everything was fine, perfect even, right up until they went out one night. They left their three-year-old with Santana for the night and went out on one of their weekly dates. They had done really well to keep them up after Charlotte was born, they promised each other that they would. They never wanted to lose the closeness they had, or that fun, fluttery feeling that their dates brought. This night they decided to go to Callbacks, they hadn't been there in a while and Blaine really wanted to sing to Sebastian. So he got up there and he sang that night, not taking his eyes off Sebastian the whole time. They had a few drinks, they danced close, they kissed in the back of a cab the whole way home, stripping each other as they made their way to their bedroom before making love. Completely unaware of how much their life was about to change.

Some big important record producer was at Callbacks that night. Who took notice of Blaine and got his number from the owner of the bar (who was a pretty good friend of Blaine's) and he contacted Blaine the next day. Blaine didn't really believe him at first but Sebastian convinced him to go to the meeting the guy wanted to set up and he more or less auditioned for the record label and when he got the call, he, Charlie and Sebastian celebrated by jumping up and down on the bed together because Blaine had _finally_  gotten a record deal. He was finally going start his career, he was going to  _be_  somebody. He had waited so long for this. He was thrilled.

They knew it was going to be hard, but they didn't really realize just how hard it would be. The excitement soon wore off in the Smythe household because, of course, Blaine was a hit right away. The world loved him. Just as Sebastian always knew they would. But their dates went from once a week to once a month to once whenever Blaine was home and Blaine was barely home anymore and when he was he was sleeping or working on music. Things had really went down hill. The kisses got shorter, and Sebastian was always asleep by the time Blaine got home, they didn't cuddle anymore. Blaine had missed birthdays and dinners and anniversaries; they were growing apart. They did grow apart, and Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. Not to mention the media and the rumors; It was taking a toll on them. He was lonely and he felt awful for their daughter…having to see her dad on tv instead of in person. On one hand he was so happy for Blaine and so proud of him, but on the other hand he was so mad that Blaine never even tried to find a balance between his home life and his career. And Blaine was so busy that he had become oblivious to anything going on until the day he came home and found their apartment empty. Just a note and Sebastian's ring on the counter.

"I love you, but I can't do this anymore."

When he was served divorce papers later that week, he felt like he couldn't breathe. It all fell apart in front of him so fast and he hadn't even noticed. And it continued to do so, it was like he wasn't even there in the lawyer's office listening to the lawyers discuss who got what and how, since he was on the road so often, Sebastian would get full custody of Charlotte and Blaine could see her whenever he was home. He didn't look at Sebastian the whole time they were there, he just sat there quiet, not saying anything, just nodding or shaking his head when the time was right. When they were leaving was the first time he looked at Sebastian, giving him a sad, apologetic look and Sebastian just nodded, giving him a sad smile and that was it. They were over. Over five years of happiness just  _gone._

He hated himself for this. He knew it was all his fault. He knew that he should have worked harder at finding a balance. But he just got so swept up in everything and everything happened so fast and before he knew it he was divorced with a five-year-old. When did that happen? When did Charlotte turn five? Wasn't she just three? He hated himself for not pulling his head out of his ass and noticing his life was falling apart. He busied himself with his job for a while, ignoring the tabloids spewing lies about his life and his and Sebastian's divorce. It was hard to deal with enough without all of that in his face every five minutes. He changed things really quickly though, even though it was clear it was too late for him and Sebastian, he was going to fix things with Charlie. He made a point to see her every possible second he could. Skyping with her when he was on the road and seeing her every other week when he was home. It was never a nasty divorce or situation so Sebastian let Blaine see Charlotte whenever he wanted, regardless of any agreements they had made during the divorce.

It took weeks before Charlie to stop crying herself to sleep and months before she slept in her own bed at Sebastian's new apartment. She slept cuddled with Sebastian every night. She never understood what happened really, she was too young. All she knew was her once happy family was not happy anymore and that they weren't a family. She may have been too young to completely understand but she did take notice that her daddy never smiled anymore, unless he was talking to her.

….

Charlie was laying on the living room floor on her tummy, her cheek smooshed, resting in her hand as she watched Blaine on some talk show, a crease in her forehead and a pout on her lips.

"What's wrong, angel?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the living room, raising an eyebrow as he noticed his daughter's face. She just let out a soft, sad, sigh in response. He came more into the living room, looking at the tv, frowning immediately when he saw his ex-husband on the screen, smiling and chatting with the well dressed lady in the seat across from him. He sighed as he got down on the floor, laying on his stomach next to her, looking at her sadly. "I miss him, too." He whispered, nodding. "But, you just saw him on Saturday and you get to see him today, aren't you happy? This will be the fourth day this week you've seen him." He asked, nodding, trying to make his voice lighter.

She just sighed again, looking down and frowning at the ground, nodding. "I guess.."

Sebastian's forehead wrinkled as he turned more towards her, resting his head in his hand, slipping his arm around his daughter. "Baby, talk to me, what is it?"

She just looked at the ground for a long moment before sighing yet again. "I…can't we move back to our old apartment? Then you wouldn't have to take me there every time…we'd already be there….besides you miss him too…"

It had been a year since the divorce and Sebastian's heart still broke even more every time she asked him something like this. He hated telling her that no, they really couldn't just move back in with her dad. Even though he had thought about it many, many times. He thought about calling Blaine, telling him that this was stupid and that he made a mistake. He wondered everyday if he had made the right choice for him and Charlie, and still to this day he wasn't sure.

Blaine was never sure either, everyday he wanted to pick up the phone and call Sebastian, or go see him, but they really never had any chance to be alone. They always had Charlie with them.

Later that day, after Sebastian dropped Charlotte off at Blaine's apartment, Blaine and Charlie were sitting on the stools at the kitchen counter, coloring as Charlotte chattered about what happened at school that day.

"Do you miss daddy?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he stopped coloring, looking at his daughter, shaking his head. "What?"

"He misses you.."

"He does?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well…of course…of course I miss your daddy." He nodded.

She just sighed heavily, not looking up from her coloring book. "Then I don't understand why we have to live in two apartments.." And that's all that was said, she went on talking about school again. Blaine thought about what Charlotte had said all night. Sebastian missed him? Sebastian missed him enough to say something about it to Charlie? Blaine chuckled to himself a little when he thought about what Sebastian would say if he knew he was questioning whether or not he missed him.  _"Of course I miss you, you idiot."_

The next day when he went to drop Charlie off at Sebastian's apartment, Blaine fully intended on talking to Sebastian like he had been wanting to. He felt really hopeful about it, too. His career and life were completely balanced out and Sebastian could see that now with all of the time he had been spending with Charlie, right? They could certainly work things out, right? Blaine smiled to himself as he knocked on Sebastian's door, squeezing Charlotte's hand gently. He was so nervous, he had butterflies. Butterflies he hadn't had in so long. When the door opened his breath caught in his throat and the butterflies vanished.

"Uncle Hunter!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man that opened the door.

"Hey munchkin." He grinned, leaning down and hugging her.

"H-hunter?" Blaine stuttered, frozen in place.

"Hello Blaine." Hunter nodded.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else but it closed quickly when Sebastian came into view, his eyes going to him. Sebastian's eyes caught Blaine's for a moment before he looked down. This was not good. Sebastian didn't want Blaine to find out about Hunter like this.

"Daddy!" Charlotte went over to Sebastian, hugging him tight.

"Hey princess." He hugged her back, his eyes finding Blaine's again, this time never leaving them as he stood up. "Hunter, will you go help her unpack her things?"

Hunter nodded, shooting a smile at Blaine. "Nice to see you Blaine."

Blaine just nodded as Hunter and Charlotte disappeared off into the other room. He took a step back as Sebastian came closer to him, both of them stepping outside, Sebastian closing the door behind them.

"Blaine-"

Blaine just nodded again, looking at Sebastian with a small, unconvincing smile. "So, you and Hunter huh?"

Sebastian looked down. "Yeah." He sighed, looking up at Blaine again, shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked down, sniffling back the tears that had hit the back of his eyes. "Well, that's…"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded, raising his eyebrows when he heard Blaine's sniffle. "You…you okay, B?" He asked, knowing full well he wasn't.

 _B._  That hurt more than seeing Hunter here did. Blaine just shook his head, lifting his gaze to Sebastian's. "Y-yeah, no, I'm fine. I just…I was..I have to go." He nodded. "I have…a thing." He shrugged, clearly lying.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you Friday, then? Am I dropping her off or are you picking her up?"

"I'll pick her up,"

Sebastian just nodded again, looking down.

"Bye, Sebastian." Blaine mumbled softly, sharing one more moment of eye contact with his husband…ex…ex husband, before turning and going to the elevator.

"Bye, B…Blaine." Sebastian sighed, leaning back against the door.

Blaine closed his eyes, leaning his head against the elevator's wall, gently banging it against it. Sebastian was with  _Hunter_  now. Blaine knew he shouldn't interfere, he just shouldn't. If he was happy with Hunter, he should leave them be. He shouldn't risk taking away Sebastian's happiness again.

Once he was home, he crawled up into his bed, clutching to what used to be Sebastian's pillow, allowing himself to break down.

This isn't how they were supposed to end up.

That night as Hunter kissed Sebastian good night, all Sebastian could think about was Blaine and how this isn't how they were supposed to end up.


End file.
